


Almost a drabble

by babyklingon (asparagusmama), BabyKlingon



Series: 'All my own work!' - babyklingon's little pieces [1]
Category: Lewis - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Ghosts in the ear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/babyklingon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKlingon/pseuds/BabyKlingon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit extra on the penultimate scene of Season 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost a drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Голос](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632982) by [Seleniana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleniana/pseuds/Seleniana)



Lewis turned his back and walked away, wondering whether to just turn up at Hobson’s with a bottle and James or give her due warning.

He had tried to tell her, telling her ‘James and me are doing something but you’re welcome to join us’ but she’d obviously not picked up the hint.

Just then it felt as if someone fell into to step behind him and he heard a supercilious, patronizing, arrogant, familiar voice in his ear,

“James and I, Lew-is, James and I.”

He span around.

But of course, Morse wasn’t there.


End file.
